bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Biggles in the Gobi/plot
Foreword explains why Algy always seemed to be left in the background "guarding the plane" but says this story will be different. He also describes the geography of the Gobi desert. He also covers the work of Sir Aurel Stein who visited the Caves of the Thousand Buddhas (mentioned in the story) in 1908. Chapter I: Victims of Oppression Air Commodore Raymond briefs Biggles and his Air Police crew on an unusual and difficult assignment. A group of missionaries, of various nationalities, had fled into the interior of China to avoid persecution following the communist takeover of the country. They had reached the Gobi desert and had taken refuge at a remote oasis named Nan-hu, a Buddhist shrine similar to the famous Caves of a Thousand Buddhas. A Chinese priest on pilgrimage had passed by Nan-hu and had brought news of the refugees to Hong Kong. Biggles agrees to fly the rescue mission but asks for a Handley Page Halifax. Chapter II: Outward Bound Biggles and co. departs Dacca northbound over the Himalayas for Nan-hu with Feng-tao on board as guide. They arrive over the target area as dawn breaks but cannot find the oasis. Chapter III: Feng-tao Takes a Chance Feng-tao spots some horsemen and gesticulates to Biggles to land. From the riders, who are Kirghiz tribesmen, he learns that Nan-hu is some 13-14 miles to the east. They now have their bearings but Biggles is concerned that their presence and purpose is now known. They find the oasis but there is no place to land. Biggles reverts to their Plan B: Algy, Ginger and Feng-tao would parachute down with supplies. They would clear a runway and Biggles and Bertie would return for them in a week. Down at the oasis, there is a strange smell. Cultivated crops have been trampled. The rest house looks deserted. There are signs of a recent battle. Algy and Ginger believe they have arrived too late. Chapter IV: Tragedy at Nan-hu Looking at the caves against the cliffs, Ginger thinks he sees a face and calls out. He is answered by Kao-Ming, the assistant abbot at the shrine and four of the missionaries, including Mr Ritzen, a Swedish doctor. They tell Algy and Ginger that tne days ago, a band of Kirghiz brigands had stopped by to get food and water their horses. They had been caught and attacked by a force of Chinese cavalry led by a notorious local commander Colonel Ma Chang. The kirghiz had been largely wiped out. Some missionaries and the Abbot Ching-Fu were also taken prisoner and brought to Tunhwang where they are awaiting trial as enemy agents. Chapter V: An Afternoon to Remember The next three days are spent clearing a landing strip. Things go well until the fourth day when a group of four mounted Chinese soldiers stop at the oasis led by Colonel Ma Chang. They catch Ginger who is taking a bath by the river. Algy can see what is happening from high above in the cliff-side caves. He draws his gun but refrains from shooting to avoid giving away the fact that there are more people at the oasis. However Ma Chang is frustrated at not being able to get any response from Ginger to his questions. He strikes Ginger with his whip and then makes ready to execute him with his revolver. This is more than Algy can accept so he aims his pistol and shoots. Algy misses but his shot seems to unleash a volley of fire from somewhere. Some Kirghiz, who must have been stalking the Chinese soldiers from bushes nearby go into the attack. Three of the Chinese soldiers are dead but Ma Chang escapes. Ritzen suggests offering to treat a wounded Kirghiz to win their good will. This goes well but Algy is dismayed to learn that the Kirghiz intend to stay at the oasis for a while--thus exposing everyone to the risk that Ma Chang may come back with more troops. Worse news follows: Ming has gone to get news of the missionaries who had been taken prisoner. They are to be moved from Tunhwang to Ansi that very night and thereafter to Siberia. Chapter VI: Ginger Wins an Argument Ginger succeeds in convincing everyone to launch a rescue operation. At his suggestion, Ritzen persuades the Kirghiz to help. Ginger promises them he would drop a thousand taels of silver as a reward. This wins the Kirghiz over. As quickly as possible Ginger departs for Tunhwang with the Kirghiz. Chapter VII: A Land of Fear After a long journey through the night, the party reach the track from Tunhwang to Ansi and the Kirghiz, obviously with the benefit of much practice, set up an ambush for the convoy which would be carrying the prisoners. After a long wait, a cart appears escorted by four Chinese soldiers. The Kirghiz attack. Surprise is total and the guards are driven into the desert. Ginger, a little stunned by the suddnenness and utter success of the rescue, releases the missionaries from the cart. The party all mount horses and return to the oasis. They approach Nan-hu as dawn breaks and see Ming running towards them. There are many Chinese soldiers at the oasis, he says. The Kirghiz take fright and ride off. Ginger and the others discuss where else they can go to hide but their thoughts are interuppted by a massive explosion coming from the oasis. Chapter VIII No Rest for Algy The story rewinds to Algy just aftter Ginger departs for his rescue operation. After a sleepless night, he spots, to his dismay, a party of Chinese soldiers approach the guest house at the oasis led by Ma Chang. They start unpacking dynamite and detonators in preparation to blow up the guest house and probably the caves. Algy sends Ming to warn Ginger to keep clear of the oasis. He then tells Feng and the missionaries are asked to evacuate the caves and move to the far end of the cliffs. Chapter IX: Shocks--in the Plural The soldiers stop for a meal, leaving most of the explosives on the dry grass near the guest house. Algy takes advantage of their inattention to creep near and set fire to the grass and then heads to join the missionaries. The dynamite explodes, demolishing the guest house and sending the Chinese soldiers scurrying. Still thinking it was probably an accident, Ma Cheng and his soldiers gather their horses and depart. Algy meets up with Ginger and his party. Things look good for now--Algy has dealt with the threat to the oasis, and Ginger has rescued his group of missionaries. But their mutual congratulations are short-lived. A traveling monk now arrives at the oasis and he bears a note from Biggles! He writes that he and Bertie are down on the ground 50 miles south with some problem with the aircraft. If he cannot show up in 10 days, Algy is to count him and Bertie out and carry on himself. From Algy's calculations, this monk received the note 5 days ago. Chapter X: Bad Luck for Biggles The focus now switches to Biggles and Bertie from just after they had dropped Algy and Ginger at Nan-hu. The Halifax is heading south to Dacca when it encounters a bird-strike. A large eagle smashes against the windscreen and damages the pressure pump. Unwilling to take a damaged aircraft over the Himalayas, Biggles lands to inspect and repair the damage. In the mean time, they meet a travelling monk. Biggles is able to converse with him in Hindi and learns that he is heading for Nan-hu. He takes the opportunity to send a note to Algy to explain what has happened. Chapter XI: Counting the Hours Back at the oasis, the note from Biggles dampens the spirits of everyone but Algy decides that they should at least continue working on the landing ground just in case Biggles should turn up. Their labours are interuppted when some Kirghiz tribesmen turn up demanding food--they were being pursued by Chinese soldiers and were leaving the region. They needed supplies for the long journey ahead. Reluctantly, Algy has to give them some of their supplies. Shortly thereafter, another group of Kirghiz turn up. They had heard from the previous group that food was available and they want some as well. Again, the party at the oasis cannot resist these heavily armed bandits and most of the remaining stores are given to them. To add to the misfortunes, there are signs the weather will take a turn for the worse, with a freshening wind kicking up dust clouds. The next morning, things get worse. There are sounds of gunfire and a large party of Kirghiz arrive at the oasis hotly pursued by Chinese soldiers led by Colonel Ma Chang. There is a pitched battle which ends with the Kirghiz being wiped out. Watching from the cave above the oasis, Algy sees Ma Chang examine the bodies of the Kirghiz. He finds a packet of English cigarettes. This tells the Colonel that there must be foreginers around, probably in the caves above. Chapter XII: Unwelcome Visitors Biggles and Bertie finish their repairs and wait on the ground for the appointed time to return to Nan-hu. As the day approaches, they see party after party of Kirghiz tribesmen ride past in a hurry. Something is happening. Then a troop of Chinese cavalry arrive. Biggles is ready in the cockpit with Bertie at the rear guns, but the soldiers ride around the plane and then leave without interfering. The next morning, a black painted MiG jet fighter appears overhead but fortunately only limits itself to inspecting the Halifax before departing. Biggles has had enough. He is early but decides to and take off anyway for Nan-hu. As feared, the MiG returns and takes up position to make an attack from the rear. Bertie in the rear turret shoots him down. Chapter XIII: Cutting It Fine Knowing that the cigarette wrapper would have given them away to Ma Chang, Algy and Ginger prepare for the worse. Just then, they hear the engines of the Halifax. Biggles is arriving. Algy must contact him, or he might land into a trap. Ming leads the way through some secret caves and Algy and Ginger reach the landing strip without being seen by the Chinese troops. Algy calls Biggles on the radio and Biggles decides on a plan. Bertie would man the forward turret. As soon as the Halifax lands, Algy must get on baord and man the rear turret. They would give covering fire while Ginger fetches the missionaries. The plan works. The missionaries all climb on board. Ma Chang's troops find out what is happening but are kept at bay by Bertie's and Algy's machine guns. At the last minute, just as the Halifax is taking off, Ma Chang attempts a charge but is shot down by Algy. The Halifax reaches Dacca safely. A week later, Biggles and co. fly back to Nan-hu to drop silver (which had been promised to the Kirghiz) and food for Ming and Feng, who had elected to stay behind. Category:Plot summaries